A touch of Whimsy
by liojgu
Summary: A different take on Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice. A lighter sense of events, with a few desperate situations here and there, I think I would also like to set up a bit of silliness to a few sticky situations. Told from no particular point of view, a study in silliness and joie de vivre; as life can be serious, expect serious themes and loss. This story has come Alive.(MC)
1. Chapter 1 Capricious Beginnings

Chapter 1 ~ Capricious beginnings

The sky was lightening with the first hint of dawn fast approaching, the air was cool and dew clung to the grass by the paths and the hay in the fields. The light breeze felt fresh against the young woman's cheeks as she gently picked her way across the small ridge that lead to the meadow. She knew she shouldn't be out quite this early, particularly without an escort, but it seemed impossible for her to even begin to quell the irresistible urge to be outside in the world when such peace could be found in it. The young lady in question, had long ago become adept at evading Mr. and Mrs. Hill, Cook and in particular her sweet mama and her ever present nerves. It was also quite important to note that the young Miss enjoying her unconcerned stroll, was also quite proficient at avoiding all creaky steps and questionable floorboards that could be found at Longbourn long ago. Miss Elizabeth Bennet was therefore once again, to her unmitigated joy, happily witness to the glory of the early morning rustlings of field and meadow.

Breathing deeply she considered the latest situation to have arisen in the neighborhood, for it quite disrupted the calm days and orderly routines established since last such an event occurred in the neighborhood. The commotion was due to a nearby estate having tenants for the next year, at least according to latest gossip to come out of the butcher's. The county of Hertfordshire, like any respectable county, was well able to entertain itself with it's four and twenty families, but was always ready for a single gentleman of means to move into the neighborhood and perhaps propose to one of the many unmarried ladies found in the nearby households and estates. Elizabeth's lips curved upwards in a grin as she thought of all the speculation and gossip the head cook at Netherfield, the estate in question, had caused by ordering a veritable arsenal of foodstuffs at said butchers.

Her dear mama, Mrs. Bennet had become convinced the gentleman was accompanied by at least a dozen gentlemen. She could still hear her calling across the breakfast table.

'_My dear Mr. Bennet, the head cook at Netherfield has ordered four haunches of pork, four haunches of beef as well as quite the array of vegetables and fruits! There must be at least a dozen gentlemen coming to stay at Netherfield! What a wonderful blessing for our girls!'_

_Her Papa, had paused as he was bringing his teacup to his lips, raising his bushy grey eyebrows slightly he looked up, quiet amusement danced in his light blue eyes._

'_Planning on our daughters capturing the affections of any or all the potential gentlemen of means, that may or may not be coming into the neighborhood Mrs. Bennet?' _

_The two youngest daughters were as yet incapable of following most of their Papa's insinuations and were the only ladies at the table who didn't try to hide a smile behind their napkins. Mrs. Bennet, however felt no such need to hide her mirth and laughed lightly before declaring; _

'_Mr. Bennet! You know very well I would never tempt fate in such a way as to pretend to be able to predict such a pleasing outcome, but we have lovely daughters and there is no reason it could not already be fated that one of the many gentlemen may fall in love with one them.'_

_Smiling Mrs. Bennet took a sip of her own tea, before bringing the conversation to the heart of the reason she had even brought up the matter. _

'_We must of course do our best not to thwart fate's plans Mr. Bennet, you will be paying the gentleman a call as soon as propriety allows to welcome him, as well as his acquaintances to the neighborhood, will you not?'_

'_If my memory serves,' began Mr. Bennet 'a very similar statement was made last time the neighboring estate was let and you convinced me to set out on a fool's errand. In fact, I believe all the well meaning, welcoming wishes, are precisely what scared young Mr. Dingle away in less than two months. I might also add that I still have five unmarried daughters living with us, not four as you promised me then' Mr. Bennet triumphantly placed his teacup back in its saucer and strategically began raising his newspaper once more._

_With a deep breath to restore her, Mrs. Bennet declared anxiously 'We cannot be so un-obliging as to overlook our neighborly duty…what would the neighbors think of our hospitality if we refuse to welcome new acquaintances simply because the previous tenant to occupy Netherfield was as silly a fellow as ever walked the county? Perhaps he could not help it, after all, his name __**was**__ Dingle, I never could completely picture one of our_ _daughters_ _as_ _Mrs_. _Dingle_,_' mused Fanny Bennet 'it seemed as though the gentleman's ancestors wanted their offspring mocked for all time, Mr. Dingle indeed! It was not fated to be Mr. Bennet, mark my words! It was fate which drove Mr. Dingle away in so short a time and allowed Netherfield to be let by a gentleman of much more considerable means, and just think if our Jane had indeed married Mr. Dingle! Why, we would end destitute for you know she is prettiest and none of the girls of the county can hold a candle to her.' _

_Realizing there would be no peace for the Newspaper unless he agreed or fled, Mr. Bennet said something to the effect of his consent, he hadn't finished his breakfast as of yet and Cook had outdone herself this morning. Sipping his tea contentedly he retreated behind his Newspaper and tucked away further teasing for dinner. _

Elizabeth smiled and wandered through the meadow her arms stretching to the sides and rising to the sky as she slowly allowed herself to twirl amidst the knee high violets which dominated this part of Hertfordshire. It looked like nature had prepared quite a treat, for the sky was of a light periwinkle dotted here and there with little puffball clouds. Her smile widened and she picked her way toward Oakham Mount, it was her favorite place and she loved the view it afforded of the homesteads coming awake for another day of work in the fields. She made her way through the small wood and onto the path curving around Oakham Mount itself. It must be noted, this was a journey Elizabeth was very much familiar with, had she not been making this trek since she was old enough to walk in any direction and always find her way back home? For this reason, Elizabeth had allowed her mind to wander and it is to this inattention that she later attributed the next set of events.

Just as she broke from the small copse of trees and started on the path a great thundering sound reached her ears and she had just enough time to look up startled in order to glimpse a rider, less that a foot away from her, turning the bend on the path at a breakneck pace. Her eyes squeezed shut without volition, an instant later Elizabeth felt her feet leave solid ground behind and prayed with all her heart in the confines of her mind, if she was to die on this day, this glorious day: _May my family and friends soon recover from this tragedy for I have been more happy than any soul has a right to be during my time, blessed with inordinate amounts of love and care. _All further thought ended abruptly as with a sickening thud her body returned to solid ground and she faintly registered a deep voice calling.

A/N: I humbly beg for honest, constructive reviews! I have taken liberties with Mrs. Bennet, I strongly believe that she deserves to be intelligent, even if she does not read Latin or understand higher physics. Liojgu


	2. Chapter 2 - Fickle Beginnings

Chapter 2 ~ Fickle Happenings

The distant sound hummed through the hallways and into his room, chiming an ungodly hour, which brought the young man out of his reverie. He had been having trouble finding rest for the last little while and could not pinpoint exactly what was causing such restlessness. Many times had he attempted to do so, but it seemed the answers, whatever they were, were staying just out of reach. The young man considered the last few months once more. The last frost had come and gone in his lands and spring was well on it's way to reviving nature, the plowing and planting of the fields were already long underway. The months of winter themselves had passed by without any incidents, the seed for the spring was ready, the wagons, carts, axles were all in good condition and any repairs necessary had already been undertaken and completed. The tenants had shared in a good years yield and had occupied the winter months with the concerns surrounding the raising and general health of the livestock. The estate therefore, could not be part of his sleepless nights.

A light breeze, cooler than the ones encountered during more reasonable hours, rustled the curtains and they lifted away from the double doors leading to the patio. Sighing Fitzwilliam Darcy, rose from the couch he had been reclining upon and headed out on the terrace thinking perhaps some fresh air would help him think. Fitzwilliam turned his thoughts towards his younger sister Georgiana, she had been through quite an ordeal and it had broken his heart to witness her struggle back towards who she had been and perhaps towards the woman he could sometimes glimpse watching calmly out of her deep grey eyes. He had sometimes wished to be able to go back in time and put a sword through the abominable blackguard, but such thoughts were few and far between, he was more interested in helping his dearest sister. Convincing Georgie that his opinion of her had not changed had been taxing on both siblings, it had taken several months of patience, his continuous presence and his silent support, slowly but surely, his beloved sister was able to start smiling once more.

The Darcy's had eventually traveled to town and all the diversions it afforded. His younger sister was not out yet and the siblings had enjoyed quieter pursuits, evenings at the theater and the opera were quite common occurrences and it seemed to Fitzwilliam that his dear Georgiana was recovering the quiet joy that had underlined all her past endeavors. The mornings were spent leisurely strolling Hyde Park when the weather permitted or enjoying a good book from the extensive library Darcy House afforded. Georgiana was often at the Pianoforte, losing herself in the music, some of the pieces she played were a lot more somber than the lively tunes that used to dominate her repertoire, but elegantly tasteful nonetheless. The master of Pemberly supposed this was to be expected, his beloved sister could never again return to the innocence she had enjoyed. Mr. Darcy remained convinced he should have done more to protect his sibling, whom he considered a daughter, having taken care of her from infancy as his father had been consumed by grief.

Fitzwilliam wondered if perhaps his sister was the reason he could not find a restful night's sleep. After all, it was the first time he would be spending an extended period of time away from her side. She was however in the most capable hands of his aunt Lady Fitzwilliam and the supervision of her favorite cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam. The Colonel had never lost the enthusiasm he had exhibited as a lad and it marked his interactions with his young Darcy cousin. His energy often permeated across any room he walked into and right into his young charge, for both the Colonel and Mr. Darcy held custody of Miss Georgiana Darcy. _Georgiana cannot be the reason I am so restless _thought Mr. Darcy _I have just today received news that she is doing well under my aunt's and cousin's care. What then is it that keeps me from Morpheus's realm?_

The great grandfather clock chimed the hour once more and Darcy realized dawn wasn't that far off. He huffed out an exasperated breath and turned back towards the double doors and into his guest room. Mr. Darcy was currently staying under the roof of his good friend Charles Bingley, the latter had accosted him in his study at Darcy house just over a month ago and practically manhandled Darcy into helping him find a suitable property in order to attempt managing his own estate and confirm that becoming a part of the landed gentry was indeed a wish close to his heart and worth pursuing.

Becoming landed gentry had certainly been the dearest wish of Charles Bingley's late father and was **still **the favorite wish of his sister Caroline, next to marrying into the first circles of the Ton, Miss Bingley deemed it primordial to her continued happiness that her younger brother purchase an estate and rid the family of any past association with trade. Charles had never thought it necessary to point out to his dear sister that a vast percentage of their current fortune was still coming from trade. He had several investments he had made with a few promising entrepreneurs some years back and was intending to invest more in the future. Charles Bingley was shrewd enough to realize that at the rate his sister was capable of spending her allowance, the fortune their father had left behind, although sufficient to purchase a good sized estate for him as well as live upon it comfortably and provide a considerable dowry for both his daughter's, was in no way able to satisfy the seemingly endless ability his sister Caroline had to spend said fortune.

Charles Bingley didn't advertise this fact among his general acquaintance, nor did he mention his current connections with trade to his closest friends, including Mr. Darcy. Charles Bingley was mainly a silent partner in the investments themselves and saw no reason to share his personal affairs, he was sure Darcy was aware, nothing seemed to get passed him, but neither gentleman ever mentioned anything. Over the years, Charles Bingley had come across many dishonest characters and although he was friendly and wished never to give offence, he was an intelligent and innovative investor who was not afraid of confrontation and made it clear he was not one to be swindled out of his investments. His first few forays were neither successful nor were they complete losses, it was when he met with and entered into a partnership with his current associate a Mr. Edward Gardiner, that his investment ventures began to see a very solid profit.

Mr. Gardiner was perhaps fifteen to twenty years senior to Mr. Bingley. Mr. Gardiner's experience and discretion regarding gentlemen investing into trade was longstanding, his discretion and honesty were traits witch recommended him highly to the landed gentry. Many of his investors mixed in the highest circles of British society and he was quite able to maintain secrecy and keep his investors above suspicion from any connections to trade. Thanks to his wisdom and business _savoir faire _Mr. Gardiner was very well off and although he could easily afford a town house in the most expensive parts of London, he preferred to purchase a moderate sized house in Cheapside a stone's throw away from his warehouses. He understood that many judged him based solely on the location of his property, but the gossip of the _Ton_ were not his concern. His concern's were closer to his heart and directly affected those he held dearest. Mr. Gardiner had two young sons to launch into the world as well as three daughters aged between four and ten needing substantial dowries.

He had also succeeded in convincing his sister's husband, after several years of determined attempts, to invest into the business in order to provide for his nieces dowries. Mr. Gardiner understood that were the unthinkable to happen and the master of Longbourn to precede his wife into God's realm, the Bennet Matriarch and her five daughters would be left behind with a property that was entailed away from the female line. Mr. Gardiner had enough foresight to understand the implications of having to support six relatives without resources of their own and had taken steps to shelter them as well as he could. In doing so, he had succeeded in protecting both his sister's family as well as his own from circumstances that could easily deplete all their resources, as well as his own ability to provide for those who depended upon him. The very real danger of destitution to his nieces and sister prompted him to become well known for an analytical mind sharper than any guillotine the French could conjure, an impeccable approach in all his business dealings, shocking honesty, as well as earning himself a reputation in the world of trade as an unforgiving enemy if any attempted to cross him.

Mr. Gardiner's age and experience had been invaluable in his understanding of Mr. Bingley. He was not bothered by his own connections to trade but understood Mr. Bingley's need to keep his name free from becoming associated with any form of industry more than it had already been. Edward had after all, known and partnered the late Mr. Isaac Bingley, he knew Mr. Charles Bingley did not recall the acquaintance, he had been a very young lad when the last business transactions had been completed between Edward Gardiner and Isaac Bingley. Edward Gardiner kept his peace regarding his investor's identity, earning Charles Bingley's gratitude, trust was earned when Mr. Gardiner overstepped propriety's bounds in order to warn Mr. Bingley of very real danger to some investments made with other businessmen, allowing Mr. Bingley to prevent the loss of several years worth of assets. . Both men benefitted greatly from their current arrangement and were pleased as could be to continue for the foreseeable future.

Regardless of these business ventures augmenting the fortunes of all involved, when it came time to look at properties to let Mr. Charles Bingley had completely panicked after a few weeks closeted in his study going over property descriptions, ledgers, asset's, percentages, tenant's revenue's, animal husbandry and other minutia. Mr. Bingley had therefore promptly and forcibly enlisted the help of his closest friend. Was he not after all the master of Pemberly, able to do no wrong? The search for a suitable property had sent the gentlemen on wild goose chases, the first few properties' they had viewed had been complete disaster's, with some building's in desperate need of major repairs, while in other estate's the buildings were overrun with unwanted houseguests of the rodent variety or worse, completely riddled with garden snakes. Other estates held magnificent buildings, but the land had been left unattended for several years and would not allow profit for some years to come, if ever.

The two friends had not been enthusiastic to view the latest property forwarded by Charles Bingley's estate agent, especially following the disastrous domains they had had the unfortunate privilege to visit in the last couple of weeks. The fact remained however, that the property was less than a days ride on horseback and both gentlemen had been feeling the strain of spending too much time in the presence of Bingley's enthusiastic sister. Darcy had of course skillfully ducked out of questionable encounters with said lady but she was nothing if not tenacious.

Fitzwilliam wondered if the friendship was worth the trouble and shrugged, _of_ _course_ _Bingley_ _is_ _worth_ _it_, _I must simply attempt to speak to his sister in another language about my lack of interest, English certainly has not served me well the past few years._ His lips turned up at his own joke as with a few flick of his writs he buttoned his blouse and turned towards the waistcoat his valet had selected for him. It was a warm brown, which reminded Mr. Darcy of warm summer days, spent fishing on the pond near the dowager house in Pemberly. They had arrived to view Netherfield, the estate in question but a day ago and were so surprised with it's well maintained appearance they deemed it wise to remain and investigate further if it was worth investing into it in order for Bingley to begin learning estate management or if they were sitting on a disaster in the guise of an acceptable country estate.

Nodding slightly to his valet in thanks, Darcy headed towards the stables and wondered if there were anything on this earth he could do to show his gratitude to Mr. Brooks for such loyal service, the man never complained and it appeared he was an insomniac as well with his impeccable timing and ability to always be ready even when his Master kept the most unaccommodating hours conceivable. He launched himself atop his stallion Valens and turned towards the nearby road intending to exercise his mount and perhaps be at the top of the mount he could glimpse in the distance in order to watch the sunrise. Mr. Darcy's love of racing his stallion came second to his love of his family and his estate. In fact, his stallion Valens came before the estate, he was the most trustworthy horse Darcy had ever owned and Valens had borne the master of Pemberly to safety through some very severe weather.

Concern for his sister and compounded exhaustion was perhaps not conductive to having a very enjoyable ride. Valens seemed to sense his riders movements were not as sure as were their wont and he permitted himself to pick up more speed than he was usually allowed. They rode across the road at ill-advised speeds and the rider never noticed how beautiful the day that was just barely beginning to dawn truly was. The gentlest breeze danced across the branches of the trees lining the road he was riding upon, and sparrows were peeking sleepily out of nests trying to decide on the best spot to catch some breakfast. Mr. Darcy knew only that he wished to reach the top of the nearby mount before dawn truly came about and he urged Valens even faster around the next bend on the road.

The sight of an airborne person slammed Fitzwilliam Darcy back into an awareness of his surroundings with enough time to witness said person's return to solid ground accompanied by the sound of a sickening thud. _WHOA! _He called to his mount, quickly slowing and dismounting while tossing the reins away, knowing Valens would not wander, he'd seen to Valens training himself after all. He rushed towards the unknown person, _a woman _he thought.

'Madam! Madam please are you well?' _of course she is not well you incompetent fool! You just ran her down! _Darcy kneeled by the lady and was relieved to feel her breath on his hand. He glanced around him wondering where she had come from and what he was supposed to do next.

A/N: I humbly beg for helpful and constructive reviews. I hope this chapter meets the desired length as requested by my reviewers. I thank you all for reviewing, adding to favorites and following this tale! I realize this chapter was more serious, but life is serious sometimes too! To everyone who reviewed, you guys sent me into a bit of a three-day revelry of happy, happy, joy, and joy! Hehehe. I own nothing in the world of Pride and Prejudice; the distinction of ownership belongs to Jane Austen.


	3. Chapter 3 Dubious rescues

04/14/2014

I'm not sure it's normal, but I can't get these characters out of my head and they're clamoring for me to let them free…Note also: Darcy's thoughts will be _Italic_, all memories will be in _**Italic**_ _**bold**_.

3\. Dubious Rescues.

_God almighty, smite me! _Was Mr. Darcy's first thought, once he had confirmed the woman was still breathing. _For heaven's sake, think man! _Taking a deep breath he began to quickly gather all the knowledge he had acquired whilst studying medicine at Cambridge, back when the mantle of authority had yet to be placed upon his shoulders and he had wished to occupy his time until the estate passed to him more industriously than many of his peers. He could see his professor in his mind's eye, _**'if the patient has suffered trauma, be it due to an altercation or a serious fall, be sure not to move them further. Moving them may cause additional harm if internal organs have been compromised, verify there is no excessive bleeding, too much loss can cause the patient to slip into a profound sleep from which they may never awaken.'**_

Shaking his head to clear it from the vision of his professor, Darcy began to properly assess the woman collapsed before him. He could still hear his professor on the sidelines of his thoughts as he focused in order to assess what injuries had been received. Removing his gloves, he pushed the curls fanning across the woman's face away to note that her eyes were not so much closed, as they were not open. Quickly and gently his hands loosened the strings of her bonnet, slipping his hands beneath it, he allowed his hands to skim across her head checking for bleeding. Thankfully he found none. He did however locate a bump on the right side of her cranium a little above and behind her ear. _Slight head injury, _glancing lower her noted the awkward position she seemed to have landed in. _It is most definitely unnatural for her shoulder to be turned at such an angle._

Fleetingly his mind also noted that whoever the lady was, her chestnut curls seemed luxuriously soft. The skin the tresses were resting upon was smooth and blemish free. _Young, _noted Mr. Darcy's mind, _better chances of recovery. __**If no obvious signs of bleeding can be found, the subject must be brought to an alertness of his or her surroundings in order to indicate if any parts of the body are particularly injured. **__The shoulder clearly, good Lord what have I done? _Fitzwilliam quickly assessed the young lady lying unconscious before him, confirming that there was no excessive bleeding. His professor's words still resounding across his mind, he began trying to wake the lady. Mindful of the shoulder he had noted was most likely dislocated, he gently brushed the young lady's hair away from her forehead and behind an ear.

'Madam, can you hear me?' his eyes scanned the face of the lady before him and he judged her to be older than his sister but still a few years younger than him, _early twenties _'Madam, listen to my voice and try to wake up', he pressed his index and middle finger against the pulse point of her neck holding it there long enough to determine her heart-rate. _Not sure if 50 beats a minute are entirely normal, if I remember correctly that is slightly below average. Perhaps she is a very healthy sort of lady and has an excellent cardiovascular fitness. _Rolling his eyes at his assumptions, William renewed his attempts to bring her back to consciousness.

'Madam, can you hear me?' _I cannot leave her on the ground like this, but I cannot move her lest I cause her further injury. _Deciding on a compromise, he unbuttoned his coat, before removing it from his person, rolling it up and gently tucking it beneath the lady's head.

The thought suddenly struck him, for reasons the Master of Pemberly had yet to understand, after many years of service from the man, Mr. Brooks always tucked a small flask filled with brandy in the inner pocket of his patron's vest. The valet could not have failed to notice the contents remained untouched day after day, but it seemed Mr. Brooks did not seem to concern himself with this fact, he continued undauntedly to fill the flasks and tuck them in the inner pocket of Mr. Darcy`s vest each morning. _I'll most definitely have to give the man a raise after this, _thought Darcy as he uncorked the brandy and placed the flask directly beneath a straight thin nose just as the unconscious owner of said nose took a breath. He was rewarded with a slight fluttering of the lady's eyelids, encouraged by this small success he called to her once more and tipped some of the contents of the flask carefully between her slightly parted lips.

'Madam, I beg of you' he called, concern lacing his voice, he once more swirled the flask below the lady's dainty nose hope rising within him. Fitzwilliam was relieved to see her eyelids begin to flutter open and shut quickly as her eyes were flicking in rapids spurts beneath them. _What a bewitching clear green shade, I've never seen such eyes. _'Can you hear me?' the lady's eyes seemed to search for the source of the voice and Mr. Darcy quickly set the flask aside as he moved into the lady's line of sight. Their eyes connected and Mr. Darcy had to remind himself to breathe, after all he wasn't the one that had been unconscious just a moment ago. Her eyes were flecked with confusion and she seemed to be having difficulty focusing. What struck Mr. Darcy was not the confusion, nor was it the particular shade of green, but the intelligence he saw flashing across the lady's gaze. 'Madam, if you can understand me, I am here to assist you' to his chagrin those beautiful green eyes shut once more, a moment later her eyes still closed she spoke.

Elizabeth`s head felt extremely light, lighter than air, she could imagine her head floating up into the clear blue sky, her body however felt heavy, weighed down and anchored to a stone floor. Her vision was dark, this worried her, for try as she might she couldn't seem to bring anything into focus. As she attempted to focus her gaze, the only impressions she received were of darkness, _have I gone blind? _However, nothing seemed to be working quite as it should, _why_ _assume lack of sight_? Her thoughts were languid, the more she reached for them, the quicker they seemed to slip through her grasp.

Elizabeth couldn't summon enough strength to speak, she couldn't open her eyes, she couldn't move her arms or legs, in the quiet of these strange circumstances she didn't quite understand, Lizzy began to feel the first tendrils of fear sink into her. _Mama? Jane? _Her rising panic, began restricting her ability to take deep breaths, her anxiety slowed down and ground to a halt as she felt a soothing touch pass over her forehead and gently smoothed across her the back of her head. _Safe_, the touch was calming, wherever she was, Elizabeth wasn't alone, that thought reassured her and she began to sink into sleep, her thoughts becoming languid once more and the concern for her strange circumstances no longer troubling her.

'Madam, can you hear me?' the voice halted Elizabeth's retreat into sleep; it was a deep voice, perhaps as deep as the pond by the brook. It seemed so far away, wherever the voice was coming from it appeared to be a greater distance than she could reach right then, it also seemed quite faint, even if the timber was deep, nor could the voice be speaking to her, she was Miss, miss…_what_ _was_ _it_? Once more Elizabeth began to relax and sink back into sleep.

'Madam, listen to my voice and try to wake up' this time the concern lacing the deep voice, snagged at her consciousness and her retreat was halted once more. Whoever the voice belongs to they are concerned and agitated. A warm sensation attracted her attention, _soothing_, _calm_, _and safe_. A gentle pressure, followed by a more comfortable resting place for her head. Abruptly she was assaulted with a very strong odor. Her eyelids fluttered and she became more aware of her surroundings. A burning sensation running down her throat brought her the strength necessary to pry her eyes open. The glimpse she managed to get made no sense.

'Madam, I beg of you' the deep voice again, _where_ _is_ _it_ _coming_ _from_? 'Can you hear me?' She felt movement nearby and attempted to open her eyes once more, this time she was rewarded with a silhouette. As her gaze adjusted to the bright sunshine, Elizabeth fluttered her eyes and succeeded after a few moments to concentrate on a pair of deep blue eyes, _are they the eyes of the deep voice? _She wondered dazedly. 'Madam, if you can understand me, I am here to assist you' _Assist me? Whatever for? I was just making my way to Oakham mount…_As she fixed her gaze on the deep blue eyes, her mind flashed with recent memory and she grasped she'd survived her fall, that she hadn't been trampled by the horse and rider surprised her greatly. Closing her eyes against the agony she was starting to feel, she summoned her voice and spoke.

'My father,' her voice was so weak, Fitzwilliam had to concentrate to hear her. 'Mama…' she gasped before she had to take a deep breath through a flash of pain.

'Madam, please do not concern yourself, we must asses your injuries and bring you to a physician as soon as may be' his voice was warm, Elizabeth opened her eyes once more and noticed the worry etched onto his features. She nodded slightly and another flash of pain assaulted her. The gentleman quickly rested a hand on her left shoulder.

'Forgive me for not preventing the movement, I believe you have dislocated your shoulder' he glanced down at her right shoulder for a moment, before returning his gaze to hers. 'I need to know if any part of yourself, apart from your shoulder is causing you any pain' he loosened his cravat as he spoke and Elizabeth turned her attention to her body, it no longer felt quite so heavy, she could move her fingers if she focused, she felt bruised, particularly her right shoulder and hip. Concentrating on her legs she winced when she attempted to move them, her right ankle felt like it had needles stabbing its sides.

Taking a few shallow breaths, a tear traced its way down her cheek and slipped down the side of her mouth. 'My right ankle' she whispered trying to keep her emotions under control. Fitzwilliam nodded acknowledgement even though she had closed her eyes, the sight of that single tear tore at his countenance. 'I will see to your shoulder and have a look at your ankle in a moment' Elizabeth's eyes snapped open in concern. She found the eyes of the gentleman were already focused on her own. 'My name is Fitzwilliam Edmund Darcy' he paused for a moment before going on 'I can see concern in your eyes Madam and if you fear for your reputation, I give you my word that I will not simply vanish or I would have already done so' His steadfast gaze reverberated with the truth of his statement and he saw the lady sag in relief.

'Elizabeth Bennet, charmed I'm sure' the tiniest hint of mischief laced that statement and Darcy wondered at her humor in such circumstances. He gave a brief smile and turned his attention to the shoulder.

Elizabeth's brow was covered in a sheen of sweat; her eyes were once again shut, this time however they were closed in the hopes that no further adjustments were needed for her shoulder. It had been quite awkward when Mr. Darcy had slipped his hands beneath the collar of her dress in order to feel the shoulder beneath it. The careful way he had gone about his task calmed her and she had instead concentrated on answering his queries. Her discomfort was completely forgot however as the sensation of her shoulder sliding back into it's original position had registered. The feeling had not been pleasant to say the least. To her surprise she heard the sound of tearing cloth and she opened her eyes to she his cravat torn down the middle as he occupied himself with knotting the edges together. In a few efficient movements, he had assisted her into a seated position before using his torn cravat to tie her arm across her stomach preventing any further shifting of tender muscles.

'I believe it is best to leave your walking boots on Miss Bennet' Fitzwilliam gently lifted her ankle and noted the deep breath taken by the lady. He looked about considering his options, if the ankle was broken, it needed to be reset and he had no experience in such aspects of medicine. 'How far is it to the nearest homestead? I must ride to retrieve a doctor as soon as may be.'

Her brow furrowing in concentration, the nearest estate was either Longbourn across the meadow or Netherfield a little further away on the other side of Oakham mount. Elizabeth voiced this thought 'My home Longbourn is closest and it is also on the way to Meryton, the doctor should be in town unless he has been called away' her strength was beginning to wane after her ordeal and Mr. Darcy's gaze sharpened before he abruptly asked for directions to Longbourn. _How rude, _thought Elizabeth as she indicated the path she had followed through the copse of trees, she managed to add 'across the meadow' in a low voice just as her eyes fluttered shut and her head rolled back.

Sighing, Fitzwilliam slipped his arm beneath the lady's knees and lifted her as gently as he could. He had recognized the lady was about to lose consciousness and had at the very least managed to get directions, at least unconscious as she is, she shouldn`t feel anymore pain. He whistled for Velus, wondering how he would explain to Miss Bennet's family the morning's occurrences.

A/N: Please Review, you guys were great with your feedback last week! I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed my other chapter! I'm sorry for the delay, I do try to post once a week on Mondays, but well, it was easter (I spent the weekend eating yummy food). Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4 - Dreams and reactions

A/N: My apologies for the delay, work is picking up once more and I'm moving in three weeks. Do enjoy! I've tried something different to differentiate the point of views, I hope it shows up this time. also let me know what you guys think to include the point of views of the help. ^_^

4- Dreams and reactions

Despite beautiful days, joyous occasions and true contentment, all are aware, be they an urchin, a lord or a king, when tragedy strikes, it reminds all if its oft times cruel impartiality; there are no favorites, none can escape what has been spun for them. It seemed absurd to Thomas Bennet that such a notion could be true, that such circumstances could occur and set the calm waters of his peaceful existence awhirl in such a way. The sky remained a clear blue, the sparrows went about their day, the clouds floated about unconcerned, the wind danced across the fields and meadows and the tenant's younger offspring, played rowdily by the brook. How could the day go on as though his dear child had not been struck down?

He recalled vividly the gentleman who had borne an unconscious and evidently injured Elizabeth into Longbourn. He had been perusing the paper as per usual surrounded by his sleepy children and his lady when a knock sounded, more of a strange thump, and Mrs. Hill had gone to answer. Before Mrs. Bennet could voice her curiosity as to who might be calling at such an early hour, the anguished outburst of Mrs. Hill silenced her.

'Miss Lizzy!' gasped said lady as she assessed the situation, in the next moment she called loudly 'Bartholomew! Fetch the Doc 'ere this minute!' she ushered the gentleman bearing Lizzy inside as Mr. Bennet appeared in the entrance hall, having rushed out of his seat at Mrs. Hills initial cry. The sound of a door slamming open from the depths of the kitchens followed closely by that of galloping hooves indicated Mr. Hill had departed for the doctor with all due haste.

Bartholomew Hill, having recognized the tone of urgency in his wife's voice, his Millie never called him Bartholomew unless there was trouble after all, hoped all would be well as he left Longbourn behind and made for Meryton.

Aware only of the fact that his beloved daughter was injured and being held in the arms of a complete stranger, Mr. Bennet reacted accordingly. He marched up to his daughter and lifted her unconscious form from the arms that held her. He glanced up towards the man in front of him and his gaze was alive both with worry and authority. In the depth of the stranger's eyes he noted guarded concern, the lines across the stranger's furrowed brow and the downward turn of his lips pointed to responsibility and guilt. Mr. Bennet's eyes narrowed.

'Show him to my study' his glance flicked to Mrs. Hill, she had not worked at Longbourn all these long years without having learnt to interpret her patrons requests and his gazes. She nodded in acknowledgement wondering if the gentleman realized he was not to leave until the master spoke to him.

D&amp;L&amp; D&amp;L&amp; D&amp;L&amp; D&amp;L&amp; D&amp;L&amp; D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;

Mrs. Bennet stood still in shock, attempting futilely to calm herself. Her Elizabeth, her little Lizzy who was always bursting with energy and curiosity was not well. Frances Bennet realized a fit of nerves would not be recommended at the moment, it would take valuable resources needed for her sweet Lizzy's care, however her heart was accelerating and her breathing was becoming erratic despite her best efforts. Her thoughts were overlapping too quickly for her to follow in her current state,

'Mama' she glanced to her right, Jane stood there looking calm and unruffled; a little worried perhaps, if the creases of her eyebrows were anything to judge by. Her eldest daughter's presence calmed her enough to begin slowing her breathing as she focused her attention on Jane. Her dear Jane's eyes held hers gently, she could just make out her husbands footsteps as he settled their second eldest daughter in the chambers she shared with dear Jane.

'Mary, would you play Mama's favorite sonata, while I call for chamomile tea?' She laid a gentle hand on her mama's arm guiding her to the parlor as she glanced to her younger sisters. They were all wide eyed and worried, Mary's features were more solemn as she acquiesced, prodding her two youngest sisters ahead and urging them to keep any topics light in an hushed whisper. Kitty and Lydia's nods were subdued, comprehending their Mama was very near succumbing to one of her anxiety attacks. They recalled a time when their Mama's nerves were constantly plaguing her and were beginning to cause her fainting spells.

Papa had brought her to town and the physician had listened to Mrs. Bennet describe her ailments before consulting with some colleagues on new therapies, instead of simply prescribing smelling salts. He considered it primordial to keep Mrs. Bennet from having any repeated episodes such as she had described to him. They seemed to be affecting her blood circulation to her brain and if such a spell came upon his patient without warning, the injuries could become quite severe. The therapies had been implemented, at first they had seemed to show little progress, over some time however they had helped and relieved much of their mama's anxiety and the fainting spells had ceased.

'Shall we wait for Papa in the sitting room?' asked Jane gently once she had settled Mrs. Bennet, carefully avoiding any mention of Elizabeth or the impending arrival of the physician 'I'll just go see about the tea' Mrs. Bennet nodded slightly while Kitty and Lidia settled on either side of her and began quietly describing their plans for the upcoming days. Mary weaved a peaceful melody in the background; further calming Mrs. Bennet's ruffled nerves.

Mary was perfectly positioned at the instrument to see anyone riding up the drive as well as having an unimpeded view of the entryway. She was thus alone in witnessing her sister Jane hurry up the stairs discretely once she'd dispatched the maid for the chamomile tea. She allowed herself to shut her eyes as she sent a prayer skyward _Lord, spare our Lizzy if you may, her laughter should not be silenced just yet. _

D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L

Fitzwilliam Edmund Darcy was extremely inconvenienced, he had been dismissed by the master of the estate, if such a title could indeed be attributed to such a paltry holding, it was minuscule, most likely worth less than three thousand a year. _How officious of the help to insist I remain here in this grossly undersized study, while Miss Bennet needs urgent care. Shouting across the household! How primitive! She certainly would have been evicted from Pemberly._ Mr. Darcy thoughts became more ominous by the minute. He had at least insisted to speak directly to Mr. Bennet, he was after all; aware of how the incident had occurred. The woman, whom he must assume was a trusted servant despite her uncouth bellowing, had at the very least taken the time to offer him refreshments and to listen attentively as he cautioned her quickly on a possible twisted ankle and a recently relocated shoulder.

D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L

Mrs. Hills eyebrows had risen and her lips had thinned slightly as she had listened, but she nodded to the gentleman before bobbing a curtsy and heading to the kitchen for some cool water, if there were any, to be sent upstairs as soon as may be as well as some tea for the gentleman demanding to be let out of the study. Once in the kitchen she saw Becky putting a tray together for Mrs. Bennet and the youngest daughters. Lifting it with the ease of long service, she turned back towards the sitting room, 'Aft'r you've seen to th'cool water and bandages, send refr'shment to th' study an' make sure Mr. Bennet knows not't'move th'ankle an' shoulder'

Leaving the tray with the ladies in the sitting room and a quiet thank you from Miss Mary, Millie Hill made her way above stairs, hoping her Bartholomew would be arriving any minute with the doc in tow.

D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L

Laughter resounded across the meadow and she hastened towards it. She wondered where she was precisely, although her surroundings seemed familiar, everything was just slightly different. Somehow it brought to mind a painting of a wooded forest that had been smudged here and there, thus preventing full awareness of where she was to enlighten her. She could just make out the meadow through the sunlit beams and the trees at the edge of the copse she found herself in.

She hesitated at the edge of the copse fearfully, a paralyzing fear struck her and she could move no further, would she forever remain wandering in these strange surroundings? She felt as though she'd been wandering the same paths for a very long while, her family would worry if she did not return soon. The meadow was there just ahead and her family beyond it, she must get back to them, she simply must! Thunder rumbled in the distance as she took a step towards her family and she hastily retreated, there was imminent danger in the thunder, in another time, in another place, the thunder had caused her harm. Perhaps it wouldn't be so terrible if she remained in the copse after all, it was cool under the sheltering canopy of these oaks and she was feeling increasingly warm.

_Yes, I will remain right here until the thunder as well as this strange heat recede once more. _A gentle breeze blew across the meadow gently lifting her curls and cooling her further. She shut her eyes and reclined onto the soft moss pillows behind her. _I'll just rest a little, Mama won't miss me just yet. _

D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L

Fitzwilliam Darcy stepped into the room the bellowing servant guided him to once he had followed her up the stairs. He'd heard a calm melody playing from another part of the house, however apart from noting the rendition was flawless, he'd hurried past the sound hoping to be shown into the presence of Miss Elizabeth Bennet once more.

'Mr. Bennet sir,' the voice startled Fitzwilliam out of his thoughts and he focused on his surroundings once more. Miss Elizabeth was settled in a bed by the window, she looked flushed despite the breeze blowing into the room and the wet cloth being wiped across her brow by a young lady. The young lady reminded him sharply of his sister with her blond locks, her eyes were blue instead of deep grey, they were peaceful and held a strange calm within them even though they were troubled with concern at the moment. _She would not be uneasy were the household to collapse, she would hold to her purpose with calm efficiency_, was his assessment_. _His gaze sharpened on the bed as the unconscious lady shifted restlessly, _where is that incompetent with the physician!_ _I should have insisted on riding out myself._

'Mr. Darcy' Fitzwilliam's gaze turned towards the voice and he noted the fierce scowl upon the visage he looked upon. 'I need to know exactly what happened to my daughter and why she is laying unconscious, feverish and with considerable injuries in her bed when she was simply heading on her usual morning walk no more than two hours ago.' The tone of voice was carefully controlled and William could hear the grief and anger lacing it. He wondered if the gentleman would believe him and what consequences would befall him. His own guilt over the morning's events were already eating away at his consciousness and further burdening his thoughts.

'My daughter's life and her reputation are both in jeopardy and I will have answers!' what little control Mr. Bennet had managed to maintain was fraying around the edges. From the corner of his eye he noted the young lady laid a fresh cloth on Miss Elizabeth's brow before making her way across the room towards Mr. Bennet. 'Papa, Lizzy is safe, with us, please do not distress yourself further' the voice was soft and had a visible effect on Mr. Bennet. He nodded to her and she returned to Miss Bennet's side. _Sisters , of course, _ realization dawned.

D&amp;L&amp; D&amp;L&amp; D&amp;L&amp; D&amp;L&amp; D&amp;L&amp; D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;

Fitzwilliam had just concluded his narrative when they heard footsteps on the stairs, a moment later the door was opened to admit Mr. Hew, he was an older gentleman and showed signs of his profession. The dark circles beneath his eyes bore witness to his having assisted with a difficult birthing just last night. Mr. Hew made for the bed quickly, even as he directed a query towards Mr. Bennet.

'I presume this gentleman is the one Bartholomew spoke of?' at Mr. Bennet's nod he continued 'What happened sir? Please be brief.' In as few words as possible Mr. Darcy told of the mornings events once more. Mr. Hew nodded absently, even as Jane helped him with Elizabeth's shoelaces.

'Miss Jane, her brow if you please' Cornelius Hew used a pair of scissors to cut away the boot around the swollen ankle, it was alarmingly blue and was most likely causing the fever he felt burning across Miss Elizabeth's body.

'Thomas, are you master enough of yourself to help keep your daughter still?' When no answer came he glanced over to see a pale faced Mr. Bennet, he was leaning against the other bed and starring at the sight of his daughter's strangely bent and swollen right ankle. He glanced to Mrs. Hill, who immediately reached out and helped Mr. Bennet from the room.

'Sir, I shall require your assistance' he threw over his shoulder to the other gentleman. He heard footsteps and saw the gentleman position himself across from Jane and himself.

'This will be painful and she will feel it even though she is unconscious. She is a strong young lady and will try to fight what I do, she must be kept still so as not to cause herself further injury'. He glanced to Miss Jane and the gentleman, both nodded in understanding.

'Very well, hold her, but make sure to tell me if her breathing becomes erratic.' When both nodded once more he began setting the ankle.

D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L

Mrs. Long hurried into Mrs. Phillips parlor, she knew what she'd seen, and those Bennets would be brought down, she would see to it. That Elizabeth Bennet had been completely without a chaperonne once again and what was more, she had been in an unknown gentleman's arms. _Ooh this is perfect! Their own aunt will spread the gossip of their downfall. No one will overlook my daughters in favor of the famed Bennet sister's beauty any longer. That Elizabeth has been compromised and I will see to it the neighborhood knows all about it. _

D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L

Thomas Bennet reclined in the chair in his study trying to ignore the sounds of pain filtering from his daughter's chambers. _Thankfully, Fanny is sufficiently distracted and Mary has increased the volume of her playing, please let it be over soon, Lizzy is so giving she deserves better for her kindness than pain. _He reviewed the tale told by the gentleman, all should be well, it had been a simple accident, there should be no further repercussions, no one would have witnessed it out by Oakham mount as they were. With that thought to calm him, Mr. Bennet allowed himself to pour a small brandy to help soothe his concerns.

A/N: Please, please, please review, flowers die when you don't review. Plus, I love the feedback :D I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter, it means the world to me. I'd also like to thank everyone who is following the story and everyone who added it as a favorite! I really, really appreciate it! I'll try to get chapter 5 up as soon as may be!


	5. Chapter 5 - Complicated Weaves

A/N: Egad! I forgot to give an honorable mention to Dragonlance! I`ve freely borrowed from Tasslehoff`s memorable fiddling with the device of Time Journeying on his trip to the underworld. None of it is mine, except the plot twist I suppose :)

Chapter 5 – Complicated Weaves – Further reactions

It was very rare day indeed, where one could find Miss Mary Bennet entertaining callers with her two younger sisters as sole company. It had been necessary however since Papa had vanished into his study, Jane was still above stairs, Mr. Hew with her. Elizabeth was hopefully unconscious once more, particularly following those painful wails that had echoed across the house a short time ago. Thankfully, Mama had already been calmed and the chamomile tea had helped to soothe her further, Mary had simply increased the volume of her playing in the hopes that Mama in her distress would not notice the commotion taking place above stairs.

Her attention returned to her guests_, Dear mama, she'll be upset to have missed our guests, she does so much enjoy entertaining company, but I suppose she did need to rest after this morning's excitement_, Mary's thoughts flickered behind her gaze as she considered her Mama and _why exactly __**these two**__ were here together_. Their aunt, Mrs. Phillips was seated across the room on the settee glancing nervously from Mary, to Kitty and Lydia in quick succession. Her gaze would then dart to the door, followed closely by the window, the piano and very briefly to Miss Lucas seated nearby herself before repeating the exercise. Miss Charlotte Lucas had '_escorted'_ their aunt Phillips to Longbourn, which in itself would stir the gossip mills for a few days to come.

Her gaze skimmed across her aunt and settled on Charlotte Lucas, she was a dear friend; _she looks calm, _thought Mary, _but that slight downturn of her lips usually foreshadows inconvenient news. _Glancing to her younger siblings she noted a complete lack of presence, Kitty was suppressing another coughing fit and Lydia was containing her giggles at her sister's plight.

D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L

Elizabeth wondered how she had come to be in her present surroundings, she concentrated all her mind on figuring out where she was, there had been a meadow hadn't there? She'd been resting in the shade of an oak hadn't she? Elizabeth's only reward when she concentrated was feelings of injury and pain, although she could not make sense of them.

Wherever she was, she grasped the earlier impressions of injury and pain was no longer present. The sweltering heat that had seemed to set her very self-afire was gone. Gone too were the voices she had heard, or had she imagined them as she had imagined the meadow? Where was the pleasant soothing voice the deep blue eyes belonged to? Where were Jane and Papa? Where was her family? Lizzy feared this strange place she found herself in; it was neither day, nor could one say it was nighttime, the surroundings appeared to be a perpetually caught in the moments before dawn. The instants when night has not yet fully retreated and daylight remains on the edges of the horizon, when the strange shadows brought by night's end remain and tease the imaginations of those few unwary souls who venture out of doors too soon.

Elizabeth wandered across the strange landscape for what seemed to her an eternity. She found it lacked everything one would expect in a decent landscape. Her thoughts were on this side of upset and one could not really wonder at her being rather put off. The surrounding area really did lack everything; there were no trees, no rivers, no church steeples in the distance, nor were there any landmarks of any sort. All Lizzy could make out was bare, she thought she saw trees in the distance but when she made for them, she did not seem to get any closer at all. Rather she felt as though she was standing still even though she was walking. Unable to even call out or cry in this unseemly place barren of all life, Elizabeth gathered her courage as firmly as she could; fixed an image of her family in her mind, somehow deep blue eyes and a strong baritone flowed across her thoughts pushing aside her dear sweet Jane. Unaware of the occurrence Elizabeth determined to find the meadow once more and set out at a steady pace.

As she made her way forward her unconscious seemed to grasp the journey she was taking was within her own feverish mind ad so when Lizzy came upon a forest of hat racks she barely batted an eye at the bizarre sight. She moved ahead and wondered if such lovely craftsmanship could be found in Meryton. It seemed imperative not to halt her search for the meadow and rest as her body demanded, Elizabeth feared she would never muster the energy and courage to find the meadow if stopped now.

D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L

'Good Lord Darcy! What has happened?' came Bingley's voice as Fitzwilliam was returning from a morning ride a day after the incident had taken place.

Looking up at his friend his expression betraying nothing Darcy blinked at Mr. Bingley before replying,

'Whatever do you mean Bingley?'

Charles gaped at his friend for a moment before speech flowed so quickly from him he was no longer pausing for breath. Grasping but vaguely at the meaning behind his friend's outburst Fitzwilliam smoothly interrupted him.

'Charles! Please explain to me in a single five word sentence what you are blathering about!' The command voiced by his friend burst Charles's slight panic and he managed to choke out an explanation as requested.

'You compromised an unconscious woman!'

'**WHAT!'**

'How can I countenance such behavior whilst you are a guest in my home!' Bingley went on 'to think I thought you a good man…' He was however once more interrupted and unceremoniously dragged into the Netherfield study, once he'd managed to get his bearing once more he came face to face with his friend, but this was not the man he jested with, nor the friend who supported him in his endeavors to become a landed gentleman. This was Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberly, Master of a large Estate and responsible for the fortunes of all who dwelt and labored on his lands. When he spoke Charles Bingley felt only relief for he was at last released from that gaze for it was now directed towards the window. Charles could only comply with the request, if indeed it could be called a request. The voice that spoke was laced with more emotion than could be described and resonated with suppressed rage. 'What do you mean I compromised someone?' Hardly recognizing the rich baritone of his friend Charles remained as calm as he could manage as he recounted all he knew.

D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L

Thomas Bennet was not a man who indulged in imaginings easily. He was a practical man who enjoyed his port and saw to the continued health and happiness of his family. He had listened seriously to his daughter Mary when she had come to speak with him once her aunt Mrs. Phillips and Charlotte Lucas had departed the day before. Somehow his wife's sister had received news of his Elizabeth's injury but the tale being spun was one of debauchery and put his dear child's reputation as well as the reputation of his family into jeopardy. Mary had indicated her belief that her aunt Phillips had been convinced of the actual facts and would not spread any gossip further afield. Grunting slightly he shifted as he stared at the flames in the hearth, he could not ignore the simple fact that someone had attempted to besmirch the good standing of his family. Charlotte Lucas had returned earlier this morning to see how Elizabeth was doing and had requested to see him before leaving with a promise to return on the morrow.

Thomas now knew the rumors were being spread far and wide by Mrs. Long. Charlotte Lucas was a well-educated young lady and had a good grasp of what could happen to the Bennet's were such rumors allowed to circulate unchecked. She had returned to Meryton with Mrs. Phillips and convinced her to part with the source of her information over several cups of tea. Mr. Bennet sighed and leaned forward before rising and heading for the window. His imagination was stirring after Miss Lucas's morning visit. He feared his daughters would have to marry farmhands if these rumors were not quelled. He was confident the rumors would be quelled by evening thanks to the overwhelming power of the truth as well as the fact that the doctor would corroborate and act as witness. As he considered his options concerning Elizabeth's current state there was a knock at the door and Mr. Darcy was announced.

Thomas Bennet turned around and watched calmly as Mr. Darcy strode purposefully into his study before bowing his head slightly.

'Mr. Bennet.'

'Mr. Darcy,' frowned Mr. Bennet before making his way to the mantelpiece over the fireplace and coming away with a flask of well-aged port. He handed a cup to Darcy before refilling his own cup. 'I fear I am well able to imagine what brings you here and I never did like imaginings.'

'Indeed, Mr. Bennet' taking a sip of port he was quite surprised to note the quality, he had not expected the Bennets were able to afford such luxury, he continued however with his errand 'I have just been made aware of the scandalous falsehoods being spread about the neighborhood by my host Mr. Bingley. He has recently let Netherfield' he added inconsequentially 'I wish to make it clear I will not allow the reputation of your daughter to be ruined by a few barbed tongues and I will do my duty as required to ensure it is so'

'I admit that the rumors circulating are distressing, but do not fear Mr. Darcy, they are being dealt with. I have sent out my youngest to ply the wagging tongues with the truth and the heroic deeds of a valiant stranger' he chuckled and raised his glass 'That would be you, young man' he noted the quizzical expression in the younger man's face as he went on 'Fear not Mr. Darcy, I have the safety of my family's reputation well in hand and we are indeed fortunate to have such good neighbors in times such as these. No young man, it is not Elizabeth's reputation that worries me but rather her health' he fell silent as he alluded to it. Fitzwilliam spoke into the silence, a completely different emotion coursing through him.

'What do you mean Mr. Bennet?'

Fitzwilliam felt the burden of guilt acutely as Mr. Bennet answered him his own shoulders stooping beneath his worry.

'Elizabeth has not regained consciousness since you have returned her to us.' He said simply. 'Mr. Hew fears for her life, he has read about patients slipping into a deeper sleep and into the arms of the almighty if they are not brought awake enough to eat and drink.' Turning away towards the window once more he was about to go on when Mr. Darcy spoke from where he still stood.

'I would like to help with your daughter's care if I may.' Mr. Bennet looked sharply at him and Fitzwilliam went on 'I am aware of the impropriety of such a request but unless Hertfordshire is very different from other areas, there is but one physician overseeing the health of the people dwelling here. I graduated in medicine from Cambridge before I took over the family estate and have kept abreast of innovations in the field ever since,' Fitzwilliam stopped short of admitting he would have given Pemberly away had he a younger brother to care for the estate. He waited with baited breath while Mr. Bennet considered him shrewdly; he was impressed with the equanimity of the older gentleman across from him. The thoughts swirling within Mr. Bennet's mind were, had he known it, quite similar to Mr. Darcy's. Mr. Bennet **was** impressed with Mr. Darcy. Indeed a man who would remain and stand firm in the wake of the gossip being spread bespoke of a strong sense of duty and responsibility.

'Very well Mr. Darcy, I will show you to her room and do not fear any rumors, none will be spread by anyone in this household' he made for the door but stopped and turned to Mr. Darcy before turning the knob 'My wife is resting, she does not take well to strenuous situations' He did not add more, but Mr. Darcy recalled to his mind's eye the image of the older lady he had seen standing behind Mr. Bennet yesterday. She had been pale and seemingly immobilized by shock as he held an unconscious Elizabeth Bennet in his arms. He nodded once in understanding before following Mr. Bennet above stairs. _Good Lord, punish me if you must, but spare her, _was the thought that reverberated across Fitzwilliam's mind, as he crossed into the sickroom.

D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L

Jane looked up and towards the door when she heard the familiar squeak of the well-worn hinges. She acknowledged her Papa and remained unruffled at the sight of Mr. Darcy walking in behind him. However she did not make any move towards the door when Mr. Bennet dismissed her. Jane was a most accommodating soul, but in this she knew herself to be unyielding. She would remain by Elizabeth's side until those green eyes she'd known since infancy looked back at her free from pain and confusion.

Mr. Bennet well versed in his daughter's mannerisms wasted no time in futile conversation, he simply gestured Mr. Darcy closer before speaking in low tones. 'Mr. Darcy believes he can assist us with Lizzy's care.' He exhaled sharply as he went on 'I-well…' his voice broke and Mr. Darcy's smooth baritone drifted into the room.

'I have some training in the physician's arts and wish to assist as much as I can. I feel compelled to contribute all I can towards Miss Elizabeth's swift recovery' Fitzwilliam's eyelids flickered briefly as he went on 'I am without doubt the cause of your sister lying injured and unconscious. If you would permit me, I will do all in my power and knowledge to speed her back towards full health.'

Jane nodded calmly and followed two of the most spiritually strenuous days and nights she had yet experienced. Mr. Darcy remained by Elizabeth's bedside diligently as he had promised. When Mr. Hew came to examine Lizzy between his other appointments, the good doctor was relieved to find someone with medical training at hand. The two men discussed the best methods to use on the unconscious lady and considered some of the more recent procedures that had been attempted in similar cases. In the end they agreed it was imperative to keep her sister hydrated. Jane pulled up her sleeves and painstakingly dripped water between Lizzy's lips. Once when she'd fallen asleep her head resting on her arms against the bed, she'd opened her eyes to see Mr. Darcy methodically trickling water through Elizabeth's slightly parted mouth.

Fearful of disturbing the peace Jane had remained still and tried to decipher the expression shifting through his eyes, whatever emotion was hidden there Jane was sure it was powerful, she could feel it permeating the whole room. Between the two of them, Elizabeth's fever slowly left her and her color began returning to her cheeks. On the morning of the third day they were rewarded with gentle stirring and her dear Elizabeth's eyes opened once more. Jane took one look at them and finally lost control over her emotions. Feeling as if her heart would break Jane collapsed against the side of the bed as Elizabeth looked on uncomprehending. Elizabeth's green eyes could hide nothing from her elder sister, and in her gaze Jane saw the lack of recognition. Elizabeth had no idea who Jane was.

D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L D&amp;L

A/N: Please read and Review! By gods that was a pleasure to write! Give me your thoughts and forgive the disgusting delay! My schedule has calmed considerably and I will be trying to post twice a month


	6. Chapter 6 Impressions of Recovery

Chapter 6 ~ Impressions of Recovery

A/N: FORGIVE ME! Do enjoy!

Jane sat up in bed listening. Somehow she had come awake, finding herself awake, she remained quiet as she tried to identify the source of her late night wakefulness. The shadows cast across the room by the moonlight were different to those she had experienced in the past. Her eyes darted quickly across the room and her sleepy mind caught up to the events of the last few days. _I'm in Mary's room; Lizzy would get too restless with me in the room. _On the heels of this realization came the one that broke her heart, _My dear Lizzy has no memory of me,_ Jane wiped at the tears tracing a path from her eyes to her chin, she blinked to dislodge the lone determined teardrop still clinging to her eyelashes. _What a tangle we are in!_ Her shoulders slumped as she thought about her dear sister leaving Longbourn. Jane was just settling down to try and sleep once more when she heard the muffled which had brought her awake. She concentrated as she lay in bed and when next the silence was interrupted she climbed out of bed and made her way to Mary's.

Neither said anything as Jane slipped between the covers, Mary's muffled sobs paused for an instant before she turned and buried her tear streaked face into her elder sister's shoulder, accepting the comfort offered. Jane stroked her sibling's hair gently, hoping this storm would soon pass, serious as Mary was, the younger girl was quite sensitive when it came to those closest to her heart. Jane had sometimes wondered if perhaps Mary was gifted musically to compensate for her lack of natural mirth, it appeared all the mirth had gone to Lizzy and skipped Mary. Mary had never minded, she was not of a nature to covet what others had, she was a practical young lady blessed with a quiet nature and an acute interest in music, who enjoyed her connection to God, her mirth did not reside on the surface as it did with Elizabeth, instead one had to look for the slight crinkle of the eyes or the gentle upwards tilt of her lips when she was amused.

As Jane's presence calmed her, Mary was able to mumble out her grief and it was indeed deep and earth shattering, Jane did not know if Mary's faith would survive.

'How could she be spared only for us to lose her regardless? How could ss- such cruelty be ordained!' Jane had no answer; she did however understand Mary would never be the same again.

D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D

Fitzwilliam Darcy lightly held the reins of his stallion as he stood at the top of Oakham mount. Calmly gazing out at the horizon; which was lightly tinged with pink foretelling the imminent arrival of a new day, none would guess the tempestuous thoughts racing across Mr. Darcy's mind.

_She will make a full recovery! I am certain of it. _He had neglected to wear his long hat and now ran his hand through curly locks, adding further to his slightly unkempt appearance. His guilt continued to plague him, he had soothed it whilst helping to care for the young lady, somehow she seemed to have invaded the deepest corners of his mind and he could not understand why such was the case. He rightly supposed he would not be easy until she had regained all that had been lost to her. Recalling the lady as he had last seen her, staring uncomprehendingly at her sister whom she did not recognize was painful.

The scene had been desperately tragic, having heard his eldest's anguished cry Mr. Bennet had rushed into the room, followed by a rather solemn looking lady. He had learned later she was the next youngest sister, Miss Mary Bennet. Upon seeing his daughter was awake, Mr. Bennet made towards the bed to greet her; Miss Elizabeth's reaction had caused her Father pause as both gentlemen attempted to comprehend what was occurring. From where he stood by the bed Mr. Darcy had heard the lady gasp before inhaling sharply and attempting to retreat from her Papa's approach. Fearing she would cause herself injury Fitzwilliam had swiftly kneeled next to the bed and reached up to gently restrain her by grasping a shoulder and turning her attention to him. Miss Elizabeth's green eyes had turned to him and had flashed with emotions he did not fully comprehend. 'Madam please do not upset yourself, you are safe' were the words which had crossed his lips as he gazed back at her steadily.

'Your voice - your eyes - I know your voice. What has happened? Who are they?' Glancing briefly towards her family before returning her gaze to the blues eyes she'd seen somewhere 'Where is my aunt Phillips? Sir will you not tell me? Mrs. Hill! Please help, there are strangers in the house!' Her flow of speech was interrupted by a gentle touch brushing across them, the deep voice that followed the touch summoned thunder to her mind's eye, heat and a sunlit meadow. 'Mrs. Hill, if you would please see to Miss Elizabeth's comfort, I will accompany Miss Jane, her sister and her Father to the study' He was careful not to mention the connection and hoped the wise old housekeeper would understand. He had become quite familiar with Mrs. Hill over the last several days and she was the bellowing servant no more. The shrewd look she graced him with convinced him she had understood.

D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L

Millie Hill recalled a time when Miss Lizzy was still an infant swaddled in wraps. The Lady of the house had put up quite a fuss at the time. Said lady had been sure the heir would be born but alas, another little lady had seen the light. Miss Lzzy had been all arms, legs and a pair of large inquisitive eyes. From the sounds of it, she looked quite a bit like her grandmamma on her papa's side at that age. Mr. Bennet had even dug up the portraits from the attic in order to allow the comparison. Mr. Bennet had been so excited at the time; Millie hadn't been sure how to react when he'd barged into his wife's room after the ordeal with a handful of miniature paintings of his ancestors in tow. The memory brought a wisp of a smile to the wizened old housekeepers lips, before the confused pleading eyes of Miss Elizabeth brought her back to the present and blew the past back into the dark recesses of her memory. _I hope all is soon well; the Bennets have always been generous landowners and fair landlords to the tenants. No one ever goes wanting, no matter how small their dwelling, why they even attend to the tenants of Netherfield. _

'Now Miss Lizzy, nev'r you mind, the gentl'm'n and two ladies were simply takin' care of yer as I's needed elsewh're's.'

The pleading receded from those ethereal green eyes but the confusion remained, 'Mrs. Hill, what has happened? My right ankle is agony, my shoulder is tender and I feel exceedingly weak.'

'Had a nasty fall, you did Miss, s'all right now, you been asleep, the doc'll be 'ere any minute' she tucked her in and fluffed her pillows as she reached for the water pitcher 'Ye mus' be famished Miss 'Lizbeth, I'll send Becky fer some fresh water and have her send up some hardy broth, like my great auntie used to make, it'll set you to right sure as the sun comes up it will.'

Quickly dispatching the maid, Mrs. Hill turned back to the young lady wondering what to do next. She could guess somethin' was amiss, particularly as her young mistress had failed to recognize her family, but somehow she knew who Mrs. Hill was. It certainly made no sense to the old housekeeper, but she recalled a fellow in her youth a fellow who had completely lost his wits after he'd been injured under falling logs. He's begun recalling them after a few years had passed, he'd been quite confused at first as he was sure he was living someone else's memories.

D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L

Mr. Bennet sat in his armchair across Mr. Darcy, his eldest daughter Jane and his second eldest, Mary, were currently occupying the settee. Jane had not yet recovered her composure, she was however now sobbing quietly into Mary's shoulder, tears flowing silently down the latter's cheeks. The chiming of the grandfather clock down the hallway as well as the creaking of the floorboards above as the servants moved around were the only sounds to be heard in the study. Mr. Bennet was staring unseeingly through the nearby window while Mr. Darcy was intently studying the older gentleman.

_Where does one begin? _Wondered Fitzwilliam. _Miss Elizabeth Bennet's fever has caused her mind to suppress parts of her past, but to concentrate on her immediate family only is indeed quite strange. _Restlessly Mr. Darcy stood up and headed for the window to one side of the settee where Miss Jane's sobs had ceased and she now simply held Miss Mary loosely. He reached into his breast pocket, pulling out the silk handkerchief his dear Georgianna had made for him over the winter. Hoping the rosebuds and delicate butterflies stitched carefully along its ridges would go unnoticed, he handed it to Miss Jane, before wandering over to the window behind Mr. Bennet's desk. The sound of a carriage arriving brought the occupants of the room out of their lethargy. The front door opened and footsteps sounded across the front hall and unto the hallway. Mere heartbeats later a knock came upon the study door and Mr. Bennet called out for whomever it was to enter.

Mr. Hew was ushered in; he glanced at the occupants briefly before asking to be told of all that had occurred when Miss Lizzy had come awake. Glancing quietly about the room, Mr. Darcy realized the Bennets were not quite ready to talk about it; he took a deep breath and began speaking. Slowly, meticulously, as only Fitzwilliam Darcy could, he weaved all the facts of the morning's events for Mr. Hew as Miss Bennet's family looked on.

D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;L&amp;DL&amp;D&amp;L

Mr. Gardiner stared fixedly out his study window. His thoughts usually so calm were overwhelmed with the news the express from Longbourn had brought with it. A slight click followed by the brush of silk against the carpet announced his sweet Margaret.

'Dearest, what has happened?' came her voice, the very voice that had seen him through some of his more colorful ventures. Edward turned slightly and beheld his wife before turning back to the window and the view afforded through it. Margaret stood patiently as she laid a hand upon his shoulder. Having found his wife, this wonderful jewel of a creature, he would never shut her out, not after all that had passed between them. Mr. Gardiner was well aware his beloved's mind was even sharper and analytical than his own. He thanked his lucky stars she had not been born a man. Nor was she allied with some of the less savory characters he had encountered in his business dealings. Margaret was ferocious in her protection of all that belonged to her children; she had helped Mr. Gardiner ruin the less honest tradesmen of London a few years back.

'Lizzy has regained consciousness' he said calmly

'Why then do you stand staring gloomily out the window?' replied his wife

'Elizabeth has no memory of her direct relatives' Mr. Gardiner shut his eyes as he delivered the grave news.

'Whatever do you mean dear?' Mrs. Gardiner looked over at her husband awaiting his reply.

'Mr. Hew, the physician, believes the bump she received on her head as well as the high fever she suffered may have partially damaged her mind' he sighed 'Mr. Hew examined her thoroughly and Elizabeth has no recollection of her parents, nor does she recall her siblings. It is known as selective amnesia and some of the cases recorded indicate recovery is possible. My understanding is the fever Lizzy suffered so soon after her injury impeded a full recovery. Mr. Hew and Mr. Darcy who assisted in her care believe she would recover better removed from witnessing the sorrow felt by her siblings as well as her parents. Currently they are strangers to Elizabeth and she asks repeatedly for your presence as well as mine. She recognizes Charlotte, her Aunt Phillips, Dr. Hew, even the servants, but any attempts made by any of them to explain regarding her relatives are rebuffed or ignored. The physician believes her mind is simply not yet fully recovered following her ordeal and would heal more readily removed from her current surroundings. The recovery could take several months, if in fact she ever does recover.' Glancing significantly at his wife he went on 'Jane is heartbroken and inconsolable, she is of course thankful Elizabeth survived but is having trouble adjusting to the news. My sister has been told in the mildest terms so as not to upset her further. I do not know how it is with the youngest, but Mary it is reported concentrates on the more tragic melodies to be found.' Turning towards the desk and reaching for paper he added 'I will naturally welcome Elizabeth to stay with us for the foreseeable future, we must simply be aware her stay with us may become permanent if her mind does not recover fully.'

Looking over at Mrs. Gardiner he did not need to see her tears nor her tremulous smile to know she agreed and understood the implications of Elizabeth staying with them. They were family that was all either of them required as far as they were concerned, beloved family at that. They would shelter their niece for as long as it was required, that was all there was to it.

D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L

Elizabeth sighed as she watched the scenery outside her carriage pass her by. She wondered where she had gone wrong. She felt rather disconnected from her surroundings. She was quite an intelligent young lady and even though Mr. Hew had not specifically told her so when he had come to speak to her, she had grasped that somehow the young woman she recalled seeing when she woke up, as well the solemn young lady with spectacle and the elderly gentlemen were somehow connected to her. She could not make sense of it. Hard as she tried, her mind remained blank when she attempted to make the connection. A headache was the only reward she received with every attempt. Sharp headaches, the likes of which she did not recall ever having.

_Somehow, when I became injured, someway I have lost precious memories. _She glanced to her right as she registered movement and wondered once more about the tall gentleman riding alongside the carriage. _Why do I feel quite so safe when he is near? There is rumbling thunder and there is fear, but there is a restful peaceful rhythm beating gently beneath the thunder and there is a soothing voice behind the fear. _Elizabeth blushed and looked away when she caught his eye as he tilted his hat towards her, realizing she had been noticed gazing at him. _Mr. Darcy, Mr. Darcy…Mr. Darcy…how strange that he inspires such peace within me…I am certain I have never encountered him before he appeared at my sickbed. I am also certain he does not belong to my forgotten past. _

Miss Elizabeth bit her lower lip gently as she considered this last thought; _I do not feel that strange sense of loss when I look at this gentleman as I do when I look at the beautiful young lady I woke up to earlier this week. I am certain of it! When I saw her collapse in tears, through my fear and confusion at seeing a stranger in my room I felt a terrible sense of loss. The same feeling swept over me when I saw the elderly gentleman and the younger girl who rushed into my bedroom at her cry. _Tilting her head back, Elizabeth leaned against the rear of the carriage, quickly wetting her lips with her tongue, she squeezed her eyes shut in order to better recall the scene to her mind's eye.

Her room appeared before her, the two unknown young ladies, one held in the other's arms and the older gentleman making his way towards her. None of their features awakened memory within her mind, but her heart had ached sharply at the sight of these strangers. The gentle touch and soothing voice had calmed her rising panic; her heartbeats had slowed and evened out. Those deep blue eyes had met her gaze and held it. She had felt no sense of loss as she had beheld the gentleman's eyes with her own, a feeling of peace had overwhelmed her before the questions flashing across her mind had come tumbling out. The feeling of the carriage coming to a halt recalled Lizzy back into the present and out of her confused thoughts.

Glancing around quickly, she sighed; _my dear aunt and uncle will certainly help make sense of these strange events. _The door to the carriage swung open and she reached for the support before attempting to stand, before she could hold onto it however, a gloved hand grasped her own firmly. Elizabeth looked up startled, straight into Mr. Darcy's clear blue eyes. His hand squeezed hers in comfort and she gasped at the heartfelt worry reflected in the gentleman's gaze.

'Allow me madam' her eyes were drawn to his lips as he spoke and it took her a moment to decipher his meaning. Glancing to their joined hands, she inclined her head slightly in consent as she disembarked from the carriage. She turned towards the sound of a beloved voice calling her name.

'Lizzy!' squinting in the sunshine she was quickly wrapped in the loving arms of he aunt Gardiner and Elizabeth lost all self-restraint and collapsed against her aunt weeping.

D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L&amp;D&amp;L

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 6, please forgive the abominable delay; I had a burn out at work. The last couple of weeks, I've had the second half of chapter 6 floating around my head, so I decided I must be ready to get back into it. Thanks for the lovely reviews I received, Please review and tell me what you guys think! Flowers die when there are no reviews and my daisies never hurt anyone!


End file.
